My Life en Pointe
"My Life en Pointe" is the fifteenth episode of season one of the Australian television series, Dance Academy. It aired on 18 June, 2010 on ABC3. The episode was written by Sam Carroll. Episode Overview Tara is preparing her feet and shoes for class, because her blisters is giving her intense pain. Ethan and Christian walk into the room. Ethan asks "Whose better, Ethan or Christian?" in a sarcastic way. Tara says, "You." and Ethan kisses her forehead. Christian appears a little jealous, but he avoids it. The scene drifts off to Kat and her boyfriend, Lucas. Kat calls Lucas genius, and she is telling him that magic did happen hear tonight. Kat and Lucas then kiss, but Miss Raine and new exchange student Petra Hoffman get out of a taxi. Miss Raine says, "Katrina! Please don't let us disturb you." Kat then ignores her and keep kissing, and Petra takes a photo for a public affection project. Miss Raine says again, "Katrina!" Kat then walks away to Miss Raine. Miss Raine gets furious as they enter the Academy, knowing that Kat skipped class. Miss Raine introduces Kat to her new roommate and exchange student, Petra Hoffman and welcomes her. Kat then says, "Welcome to Chateu Karamakov." She opens the room door, and the room looks messy. Kat jumps to bed, and Petra looks at photos of feet with blisters on the wall. Kat says you can take them down if you don't like them. Petra then says that you can learn somebody from just a persons feet. Kat mentions the photo she took before of Lucas and Kat kissing, and says you'll have to give me a copy of the photo, because Lucas will love it. Petra then says, "That was your boyfriend?" but, with no answer, Kat falls asleep. The scene drifts off to lunch, and Ethan asks Kat "Was it worth it?" (skipping class) Kat then says that "Lets see. 15 awesome bands..the opportunity to spend it with thousands of people who didn't talk about ballet once, the entire day. Yes it was worth it." Tara then says that Miss Raine knows Kat skipped. Kat is already aware of that, and then she says she watched Lucas and her kissing for a very long time, before she interrupted. She asks Ethan if it's weird. Ethan then says she did the same with Isabelle and him, and states it as creepy. Tara then points to herself and says "Sitting right here." Ethan says that it was a long time ago and he could barely remember it. They then both kiss. Petra then takes another photo of the affection. She then says sorry. Kat introduces Petra to Ethan and Tara. Ethan then asks about the photo, and she says "Oh, if you don't like it, please erase it." She then gives him the camera. Kat then tells Ethan and Tara that she's interested into PDA, public displays of affection. Tara then says she really likes it. Mr. Kennedy comes to Kat and says "Katrina! My office, now." Kat then walks away to Mr. Kennedy's office. (NOTE, THIS ISN'T ALL OF THE EPISODE. MORE COMING SOON.) Gallery MLEP1.png MLEP2.PNG MLEP3.PNG MLEP4.PNG MLEP5.PNG MLEP6.PNG MLEP7.PNG MLEP8.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season One